1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention concerns electrical connectors that comprise a female housing member, a male housing member adapted to be partially inserted into the female housing member and a U-shape locking key with two branches guided by slots in the female housing member, each branch including ramps adapted to cooperate with studs on the male housing member so that, from a ready position of the key in which the studs can interengage with the raps, sliding the key towards a locked position firstly engages the male housing member in the female housing member and secondly locks it therein.
One drawback of a connector of this kind is that the key can be unintentionally removed from the housing member.
One object of the present invention is to remedy this drawback.